


In your ship

by fadingwind



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha! Jared!, Alpha/Omega, Captain! Jensen, Engineer! Jared, M/M, Omega! Jensen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadingwind/pseuds/fadingwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>脑洞源于J2见面会，如果不当演员，珍妮说自己要去当渔夫，因为喜欢海，所以这里稍改动为船长，钩子说自己要当工程师。然后我励志要写一篇ABO，于是就出现了这个脑洞产物。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Jared！！！！快来看！！！”

 

“来了！”Jared举起他的饮料，向甲板另一侧的妹妹走去。

 

“Ooops”中型的游轮甲板还是会晃动，Jared一下没站稳，眼见手中的苹果汁就要泼向前面的人身上。

 

“当心点小老虎!”Jared听到一个温柔的声音在他耳边响起，同时一只胳膊稳稳地扶住了他前倾的肩膀。

 

这真是Jared见过最好看的人。

 

面前的男人看上去20岁出头，穿着雪白的水军服,金色的头发盖在黑檐的军帽下，立领衬衫没有扣到颈前，而是闲散地开到了第二颗，露出线条分明的锁骨1。

 

Jared完全没有意识到他这样趴在人家手臂上呆呆地抬头看着他有多么不礼貌。

 

“嘿，小鬼，你打算什么时候站起来？”男人冲他一笑，Jared只觉得自己都要窒息了过去。

“哦，额，对，嗯···谢谢你。”Jared的大脑慢了不知多少拍，终于反应过来，他急忙起身，同时暗中责骂自己的脑子为何就像停运了一样能说出这么残破不堪的话来。

 

“没问题。”男人又是冲他一笑，便转头里去了。

 

Jared的眼睛直勾勾的盯着男人的背影，根本无法把视线从他身上离开。雪白的军装裤显得他的腿修长而美丽，腰臀也形成一个完美的弧线，以至于Jared完全没有注意到他妹妹的呼唤。

 

“Jared，你在看什么？”

 

“什么？？？”直到Megan走到他的面前，他才反应过来妹妹好像之前在叫自己。

 

“你错过看海豚的好机会了！”Megan有些抱怨道。

 

“哦，哦，是的，我很抱歉。”Jared这才从刚才的呆愣中回过神了。

 

“你刚刚在看什么，漂亮的小妞？”

 

“额，没有。走吧，我们去喝下午茶，晚上我们再出来。”

 

接下来的两天，Jared就没有停止过寻找那个男人，他每一天的饭点都不错过，即使年龄不到，也坐在酒吧，点杯饮料，期冀能偶遇那个人。不过两天过去了，他连他的影子都没有看到，Jared坐在酒吧，心情低落到了极点。

 

“嘿，帅小伙儿，你已经连续来这儿几天且只点一杯饮料，是在找什么人吗？”酒吧里的红发女服务生走到他跟前，笑着问他。

 

“是的”Jared答着，心情却更加失落起来

 

“看上去等的不是我了，这太糟了，我还正觉得你很可爱呢。”女服务生大方地撩了撩头发，调笑道。

 

“额，真抱歉。”Jared挠了挠头“对了，你有没有看到过一个穿着海军水手服的男人，金发绿眼，大概六尺一左右。”

 

“额，你说Jensen？他是新来的实习生哦，船长助理。”

 

“Jensen?”Jared抬起头，眼睛一眨也不眨地望着女服务生。

 

“是的，Jensen。 你去船长室附近或许能碰到他。”女服务员看着面前明显兴奋起来的男孩，也忍不住被他的笑容带动了，“不过看上了Jensen啊，你还真是高标准呢。”

 

“对，额，不是，Jensen，OK。我知道了，谢谢你，真的非常谢谢你。”Jared急忙起身，他觉得自己不会说话的毛病又烦了，扔下小费之后，匆忙抓起外套就出去了。

 

Jared已经从早到晚一直站在船长室附近的甲板上，就连回去吃饭都不乐意。终于，在接近黄昏的时候，门开了，他先看见白色的海军帽顶出现在门的上方。Jared激动的就要跳了起来，他几乎是踮起脚张望这出来的人。

 

很快，那个叫Jensen的人走了出来，他关上门，挺了挺腰板，眺望了一下大海，这时他好像感觉到了Jared的视线，朝他的方向看了过去。

 

“哦我的上帝啊眼神接触。”这是那双绿色的大眼睛投射过来时Jared脑子里唯一的想法。而Jensen只是很礼貌地向他笑了一下，便走下了小甲板。

 

之后的几天，Jared开始怀疑自己是不是个变态跟踪狂。他从每天一睁眼就带些零食去甲板上离船长室有段距离的地儿蹲点。一旦Jensen出来他就远远地跟着他，如果进了员工专用室，他就在一边等着，如果是公共区域，他就随便假装干点别的，实际一直看着Jensen。

 

家人不是很清楚他去干什么了，只以为他碰见了心仪的人打算来一场年轻浪漫的恋情。只有Jensen自己知道他基本把他的毕业旅行浪费在监视和跟踪上了，而且他还希望这段航行永远永远不要结束。

 

只可惜时间飞逝，眼看离登陆就差两天了，他却依旧连一次都没有和Jensen攀谈过。每天他等在甲板上总是会模拟各种和Jensen聊天的场景，他也有好多次就故意走到离门很近的地方，打算Jensen一出门就和他问好，可真正门一开，他又像受惊的狗那样跳着跑开了。

 

“要是能让他知道我的名字就好了。”Jared倚在栏杆上，又开始了他无边无际的幻想。这时打开的船门打断了他的思绪，他连忙站起身跟上了那个白色的身影。

 

“这不是他常走的路线啊。”跟着Jensen拐了好几次后，似乎走近了船体很偏僻的部分，四周已经没有人了。Jared不禁有些好奇，但依旧紧紧地跟着。

 

在一个转弯之后，Jensen突然消失了，Jared急忙赶上前去张望了一下，前面已经是通向另一个部分的门了，可他明明没有听见开门的声音，Jensen怎么就不见了呢。Jared疑惑地又转身向来时的路望去，这是突然从旁边冲出来一个雪白的影子，抓住他的衣领一脚就把他绊倒在地上。

 

“小鬼!为什么跟踪我！”那双碧绿色的眼睛直直地看进Jared的眼睛里，这一刻Jared仿佛听见他脑子里所有的弦都断了。Jensen的眼睛就像最优质的绿宝石那样闪着光，浓密卷翘的睫毛衬着眼睛更大，挺巧的鼻子周围有着细碎的小雀斑，丰润的嘴唇紧紧地抿着，似乎有些生气。

 

“回答我！”Jensen拽着他衣领的力度更大了些，同时眉头也蹙了起来。

 

“哦天哪，他眼皮上也有小雀斑。”这是Jared脑子里唯一的念头。

 

“你再不说话我就要揍你了。”Jensen说着，抬起一只手攥成了拳头。

 

“额，别，额”Jared这时反应了过来，慌乱地阻止着。

 

“那你回答我啊。”Jensen放下了拳头，那双大眼睛带着询问看向了Jared。

 

“哦天哪，怎么会有这么漂亮的人。”Jared觉得自己的大脑又过载了，现在自己一定脸红了。

 

“额，额，我····我····”

 

“你什么？”

 

Jared被这有些严厉的口吻吓住了，本来就已过热的大脑似乎彻底当机了。“我喜欢你。”这话说出口过了两秒，Jared才反应过来自己说了什么。

 

“哦基督耶稣啊你带我走吧现在就带我走吧反正我也没脸活下去了。”Jared用手掌捂住了眼睛，他觉得他不敢看Jensen什么表情，他发誓自己的脸，甚至脖子可能都红透了。

 

他感觉压在他腹部的膝盖离开了，攥着他衣领的手把他往上拽。Jared在那力道下慌乱地起身，但怎么也不敢看Jensen。

 

“好吧，其实我猜到了一点点，Sarah告诉过我有小男孩问起过我。”

 

Jared低着的头偷偷抬起瞄了Jensen一下，看见他在整理衬衫又赶忙低了回去。

 

Jensen看了一眼这个一直盯着地板恨不得能盯穿然后钻下去的大男孩，觉得十分好笑。“要不要一起吃点什么？“他很随意地建议到。

 

果然面前的男生像听到要散步去的狗狗一样，兴奋的抬起了头，不过他似乎过于激动没法儿说话，只不停地点头表示同意。

 

“那就走吧。”Jensen扣好袖扣，迈着方正的步子先走了出去。

 

Jared在后面亦步亦趋地跟着，路过所有的人都能看见他能二透了的傻笑。

 

“小鬼，你到是有胆子，敢跟踪成年人，还是成年男人。”Jensen点好了单，开始和Jared聊起来。

 

“我成年了，今年18岁。”

 

“哦？ 那这是毕业旅行？”

 

“是的”Jared还是没有完全松懈下来，不停地搓着他的指关节。

 

Jensen看了他一眼，“那你是准备上大学？还是就工作了？”

 

“上大学，UT Austin.2”

 

“Austin?”Jensen的口气带了几分吃惊，然后笑道“明明是个小笨蛋，却这么厉害啊！”

 

“·····”Jared不知怎么接话，只能挠挠自己的头。

 

“有没有想学的专业啊。”

 

“工程！”Jared放下手来，看着Jensen很坚定的说。

 

Jensen笑了：“工程师啊，未来一片光明呢。”

 

“你呢？你在海军服役过嘛？”

 

“第二舰队，Semper fidelis3.”

 

“Wow！好赞！哪一个舰艇啊？“

 

Jensen带着笑意看了他一眼，Jared才意识到自己问的有些多了，只好低头开始转眼前的茶杯。

 

“提康德罗加。”Jensen说着这个名字，似乎有些怀念。

 

“哦哦哦巡洋舰！”Jared兴奋的喊了出来。

 

“你知道的还挺多，”Jensen笑开了，“喜欢船？”

 

“一直都是。”Jared肯定地回答者，语气透着兴奋和坚定。

 

“好样的！”Jensen赞许地看向Jared。

 

两人天南地北地闲聊了一会儿，饭后Jensen起身要回去工作了。

 

“Jensen！”Jared叫住他。

 

“什么？”

 

“你都没有问过我名字，我叫Jared, JaredPadalecki。你现在知道我的基本信息了，快告诉我你姓什么，还有你的年龄。”

 

Jensen看着他，轻咬了一下下唇角。“简直就是典型。”他轻轻的呢喃着。

 

“你说什么？”

 

“没什么，好吧，我是Jensen Ackles, 比你大四岁。”他顿了一会儿，“以后别在跟踪人了，可不是人人都有我这么好脾气。”说着便迈步离开了。

 

“See you”Jared站起身大声说道。

 

“Yeah”Jensen声音里带着笑意，出去的背影依旧端正笔直。

 

海上游行的最后一天，Jared却不愿意收拾行李，他心里全是Jensen，他笑的样子，有些生气的样子，赞赏他的样子，他不想就这么离开，他一定要向Jensen道别。于是早早的，他又踏上了甲板，倚在栏杆上等Jensen出来。这次没等多久，船门就开了，Jensen还是一身雪白地向他走来。

 

“还有一小时就登陆了，你在这儿干什么？”Jensen站定在他面前，双手背在身后问道。

 

“Jensen，我想····我想留个联系方式。”Jared铿锵用力地说出这句话，仿佛是什么宣言一样。

 

Jensen轻笑一下“小鬼，要求别太多。”正要扭头离开时，突然想到什么回过头来，并且站近了一步。

 

和他距离比较远的时候Jared没有发现，但一旦站的这么近，Jared低头看着Jensen抬起的眼睛，竟觉得他有些娇小。

 

“你难得的毕业旅行也不能因我而毁了，这就当是你去大学的贺礼吧。”说着，Jensen双手拉住Jared没有系扣的衬衫两边，Jared因这力道微微弯了点腰，然后他便看见Jensen那美丽的脸庞离他原来越近，然后他丰满圆润的嘴唇稍稍地分开，之后那饱满而又柔软的感觉覆住了他的嘴唇。

 

Jared整个人都愣住了，他呆呆地看着Jensen闭上了他的大眼睛，灵动的睫毛忽闪忽闪的，他突然从Jensen身上，闻到了一股细微的，他以前从来都没有闻到过的香味，不知为什么他就生出一股冲动要把身前这人紧紧搂在怀里。他立刻一只手猛地环过Jensen的腰将他完全圈入自己怀中，另一只手用力地顺着Jensen的脊椎摸上去，之后张开手指稳稳的拖住Jensen的后脑，加深了这个吻的力道。他忘情的吮吸着Jensen的下唇，之后舌头毫不犹豫地探进Jensen微张的唇瓣中，用力地顶弄着口腔内壁，里面的主人对这个入侵者似乎犹豫了一下，然后怯怯地如同招呼般舔了一下，Jared一下就控制不住了，立刻吸住这个小东西要往自己的地盘里拖，他忘情地吮吸着，变换着角度地舔弄着，他不是第一次接吻，可这次他满脑子都是空白。基督耶稣圣母玛利亚啊所有的神邸一定都在这张嘴唇上。他感觉自己从头到脚都在唱着欢乐的圣歌。他完全陶醉在吻中不知过了多久，突然感觉到一个力道将猛地将他推开。

 

“哦天啊！”结束这个吻，Jensen微微翻了下白眼，用手背擦了擦嘴唇。Jared才注意到Jensen一直喘着气似乎缺氧了很久似的。

 

“额···，对不起。”

 

Jensen抬头看着他的眼睛，微微摇着头，“典型！”

 

“什么？”Jared疑惑地往着他。

 

Jensen平复了一下呼吸，转身向船长室走去。

 

“快回去和家人准备一下，马上上岸了。”说完他就加快了脚步。

 

“可是联系方式····”Jared大喊。

 

“别太贪心！”Jensen回道，然后身影随着门的紧闭了离开了Jared的视线。

 

“我向上帝发誓，我一定要再见到你。”Jared看着船长室，默默地念到。

 

 

 

1\. 这里给Jensen设定的是美国海军礼服C。(TM有图，Jensen舞台剧的白色海军装）

 

2\. UT Austin: University of Texas at Austin 德州大学奥斯汀分校，就是钩子本来要去的学校，代表着德州最顶尖的高等学府。

 

3\. Semper fidelis.美国海军口号，永远忠诚。

 

\----TBC------


	2. Chapter 2

“宝贝，有没有人告诉过你你漂亮的不可思议？”Jensen怀中的金发女子摸着他的脸轻声道。

“有的，但像你这样迷人的女士是第一次。”Jensen搂着她的腰，一边随着音乐缓缓地移动着舞步一边说道。

“哦你的嘴真甜”女子诱惑地笑笑，倾身伏向他耳边“216，今晚我等着你，船长。”

歌曲结束，女子也扭动着曼妙的躯体走出了舞池，临走前还回头给了Jensen一个性感的笑容。

Jensen笑了，今晚他为这位唤作Maria的美人喝的有些多，现在有些微醺。他缓步走出舱内，靠在甲板的栏杆上吹着海风，以便更快的醒酒。他喜欢这种感觉，在一望无际的大海上，与投缘的美人来一场露水之缘。此时他总觉得自己就像这海风一样，在合意的地方稍作停留，缠绵片刻后便再度启程， 这是一种浪漫的自由。

“嘿，船长。”在Jensen感受着夜晚海风轻拂面颊的惬意时，耳边突然响起了一个富有活力的声音。

Jensen顺着声音回头，视线所及之处竟是壮硕的胸膛，他缓缓上移视线，深夜和仍在被酒精困扰的大脑使他无法细视这人的长相，他唯一注意到的是，在月光和微弱的船舱余光照耀下，这人熠熠生辉的，好像泛着金光的眼睛。

“天啊他真高”，这是Jensen脑子里唯一的想法。

“嘿”Jensen笑着回答他。

“为什么一个人在这儿？”

“我在准备”

“准备什么？”

“一场美妙的约会。”Jensen说着，转过身子，想后倚在栏杆上，结果船稍有颠簸，他又有些酒醉，便一个踉跄没站稳。

“小心。”这个高大的男子说着，一只有力的臂膀就伏住了他的腰。

“Alpha”这个男子靠上来的一瞬间，Jensen就闻到了他身上那强烈的Alpha的味道。“似乎还挺年轻。”Jensen想着。

“你醉了。”这个Alpha很笃定的说道。  
“哦？这么浓的酒味?” Jensen笑道。

“不是，是你的样子。”Alpha顿了一下，继续说:“你得醒醒酒，船长。不然我不认为你可以去赴约1。”

“是吗？”Jensen本想不着痕迹地离开Alpha扶住他的手，可酒精让他懒懒的，况且这个Alpha闻上去很棒，没有任何香水，就是一股青春的，Alpha的气息，而且令人感觉安全又舒心。于是他就放任自己离这个Alpha如此接近。“我在这儿站一会儿就好了。”

“这太危险了”Alpha似乎很不赞同。“好吧，我带了解酒药，你和我来吧。”  
Jensen尾随着他来到他的房间。他的房间很干净，还有一股清新的柠檬香。  
不一会儿这个Alpha便举着水杯走到他跟前，将药放在他手上。

Jensen服了药，在室内明亮的灯光下，他看清了这个Alpha的长相。看上去很年轻，像个大学生。

“小子，你毁了我的计划。”Jensen笑着说。

“抱歉。”男孩声音有些闷闷的。

“不过，我不打算取消我的约会，只不过是约会对象要换了。”Jensen说完，这个小Alpha用一副明显疑惑的表情看着他。

Jensen轻笑了一下摸上他的脸“一般我不会和Alpha，不过你很可爱，就算是个特例吧。”

面前的Alpha眼睛明显因吃惊而睁大。“不”他轻轻地说。

“不？”这回轮到Jensen吃惊了“你不是····好吧，我道歉。我以为你喜欢男人。”

“不是的，”这个男孩急忙道：“我只是觉得，这是酒精在说话。”

Jensen听闻笑了起来“酒精从来不能控制我。”然后他倾身上前，温柔地吻住了这个小Alpha。

而Alpha感觉似乎是呆住了一会儿，然后也慢慢将手环上了Jensen的腰，他先是缓缓地回应着，然后便热情的加深了这个吻，之后又恰到好处的停下来。然后他紧紧将脸靠在Jensen脸上，深深吸了口气：“哦天啊，你用的什么香水，你闻起来就像天堂。”

Jensen笑笑：“不是香水，只不过是换了种药罢了。”  
男孩明显有些疑惑，但他并没有追问，而是引导他坐在了床边。Jensen正要抬手解开西装扣子，却被小Alpha制止了。

“我来”Alpha说着，在他身前跪了下来。他先是缓慢地解开了Jensen白色的船长外套，脱下后又开始解他的衬衫的纽扣，不过他只先解开三颗，然后倾身将脸埋在Jensen的锁骨间深吸一口气，然后顺着Jensen的锁骨，轻柔而缓慢地顺着锁骨满满落吻下去，一边吻顺次解开之后的纽扣，他在Jensen的小腹流连了一会儿，然后缓慢地解开他金色的皮带扣，拉下裤子的拉链，隔着白色的内裤，先用鼻尖在他的性器上蹭了蹭，然后轻轻地，甚至是有些虔诚地吻着。

“天啊”饶是Jensen自认还算风流，可也被这种举动弄到害羞起来。他推了推Alpha的手臂，Alpha停下动作，冲他笑笑，便把他推倒在床上。Alpha先是爬到与他视线平齐的位置，由上而下的看着他。这个年轻的Alpha眼睛里有种Jensen说不出来的东西，他非常认真的看得他，认真到Jensen觉得自己的灵魂都要被看穿了。

“他看上去有些眼熟。”Jensen刚这么想着，思绪便被Alpha落下的吻打断了，这个吻温柔中又带着强硬，Jensen感觉到他的舌头有力地划过自己的齿列，温柔的追逐搅弄着自己的舌头，恰到好处的吮吸提示着Jensen什么时候该更热情的配合他。

“技术真好”当这个吻结束时，Jensen想着。而这个Alpha已经慢慢移了下去。他先是嗅闻了他的颈窝，然后慢慢地顺着直线舔吻了下去。到胸膛前他热情地舔弄和吮吸着他的乳头，之后又回到那条直线。他并没有脱掉Jensen的衬衫，所以白衬衫只是挂在Jensen的肩上，这让Jensen有些不适应，可他并没有反对，只是由着这个小Alpha做自己想做的事。当这个小Alpha再次来到跨前，他先又隔着内裤轻吻了一下，好像在做某种宣誓，当Jensen裤子褪下后，他呢喃了句“真美”便埋头由上至下舔弄着Jensen的茎身，来到柱头前还不停地用舌尖刮顶着马眼。“嗯”Jensen轻吟一声后，连忙用牙齿咬住自己的食指。快感来的太强烈他都不知道要如何控制。而Alpha却开始变本加厉地玩弄着他的柱眼。

“唔····唔！”Jensen实在控制不住，呻吟从食指间漏了出来，他可不想这么快就去了，于是连忙推推Alpha的头示意。

Alpha很听话地离开了柱头，顺着背面舔到了囊袋，一阵吮吸拉扯后又在他囊袋下的皮肤留恋了一会儿，然后突然以极快的速度扫舔起他的穴口。

“哦基督耶稣啊”这是Jensen脑子里唯一在想的东西，他不明白现在的大学生怎么技术这么好。他真的，感觉自己从来没有这么情动过。

Alpha舔弄了一阵他的穴口过后，起身去床头拿润滑油和安全套去了。他们的游轮非常周到，该有的东西都有。Jensen也趁此机会深深吸了几口气，为接下来稍作调整。  
Alpha拿好东西，先是抓着他一边的膝弯将腿打开，同时一只手指先没有抹润滑油，试探性地进了小穴。他先是缓慢地向前，然后突然停顿了一下，之后便向深处探去，又停顿了下，然后开始疯狂的搅弄，Jensen正准备尽情享受一会儿，只感觉手指慢慢抽了出去，然后动作便停住了。Jensen疑惑地朝他望去，发现小Alpha正惊讶的望着他自己的手指。

“哦上帝”Jensen一下明白了。看来自己真的很动情，明明不在发情期竟然也出水了。

小Alpha猛地朝他望去，刚好撞上Jensen的视线。

“你，你是Omega？”

Jensen懒懒地笑笑：“你说呢？”

“哦上帝！”小Alpha明显兴奋了起来；“我是第一次和Omega，你竟然是 Omega！这太棒了！”

Jensen被他这高亢的情绪弄到觉得有些搞笑；“你没遇到过Omega？”

“不知道，Omega本来就少，何况遇到了我也不知道他们是，就像你一样。”

Jensen笑笑：“继续”

小Alpha立刻将两只手指探回小穴，慢慢的抚摸着内壁，时而轻轻地刮搔着。

Jensen有些受不了，因为体质的关系，他里面本来就比较敏感，这样细致的玩弄他也从未经历过。

“来吧”Jensen说道“我准备好了”

小Alpha也很乖巧地退出了手指，很快Jensen便感到一个火热而坚硬的东西抵住了他的穴口，稍微在入口摩擦片刻后，缓慢而坚定地进入了他的身体。

“唔”进入刹那Jensen身体颤了一下，这种饱胀感是他从未体验过的。当身上的人开始小幅度地律动时，他更是觉得胀。小Alpha实在是大，Jensen知道他并未全部没入都觉得有些受不了，此时Jensen甚至有些庆幸自己是Omega，不然估计无法全情享受这场性爱。

小Alpha呢喃着“哦你好热，你好紧”之类的情话，加快了他的律动速度。他真的非常聪明，时不时就能撞到Jensen敏感的部分。  
“哦上帝”Jensen也备受感染，开始积极地动着要配合他。结果感觉到自己右腿突然被抓起，然后被抬上了小Alpha的肩。小Alpha扭头亲了他的小腿一下，突然压向前，开始以之前从未有过的速度和力道抽插着。

“操”！！“操”Jensen觉得自己就像暴风雨中的一艘小船，不停地颠簸着，体内深处感觉像被烙铁抽动一样，他非常的不适应，他甚至能感觉到自己体内为了应激而不停收缩着，当然，这种反应似乎只是让身上的Alpha更激动了而已。

“哦上帝，好棒！你好棒！”小Alpha说着，俯身要了一个热切的吻。并且用同样高的频率搓动Jensen的茎体。

Jensen不堪地扭了扭腰，快感如潮水般涌来都快把他打翻了，他都不知道是该迎身配合还是该逃离，可Alpha的手就像鹰爪一样勾住他的臂膀使他无法动弹，唯一能做的也就是在这风波中不停地呻吟。

“啊，不行了，我要到了。”Jensen的音调甚至带了些许哭腔。然后他感觉搓弄他的手有加快了速度。很快Jensen就叫着射了出来，他高潮时小Alpha也是一哼，将身体狠狠地压向他，待他从高潮的空白中回过神来，小Alpha也要到了，他的身体正微微痉挛着，快速而猛烈地做着最后的冲刺。

“啊，啊，不要···成结···在里面。”Jensen的话语在这冲刺下破碎不堪。他听说Alpha的结在里面会很疼，他不想让任何不适发生在这场性爱里。

身上的Alpha抽动了一会儿，便退出来一些，Jensen能感觉到那个鼓胀的结紧挨着他的穴口，小Alpha低吼着射了。

高潮后小Alpha压在他的身上，全身像刚洗完澡一样湿哒哒的。过了一会儿，小Alpha伸手紧抱住他，舔吻着他的侧脸与耳廓。

“Jensen, you are amazing.”小Alpha在他耳边道。

Jensen觉得哪里不对，可刚才那激烈的高潮让他脑子有如浆糊般，没法儿运作。  
正当他反应过来不对之处，正欲开口询问，他的腿又一次被抬了起来，那坚硬而滚烫的东西 不由分说的再次进入了他的身体。

“Jared”在这次性爱结束，他累得几乎是即刻就要失去意识前，这个名字从脑海中跳了出来。

“呜————————”Jensen在船鸣声中醒来，这么多年的海上生活，不用任何工具他也能知道清晨的来临。他回头看看侧躺在他旁边的青年，四年前的事涌进了他的脑海。那之后他换过好几艘船，如今能再碰上也实属奇遇。阳光从小小的窗口照进，撒在Jared的半侧头发上，显得他好像在发光一样。面前的青年看上去还是那么活力朝气，却减了许多当年的稚气与羞涩。Jensen想悄悄地离去，可刚坐起身，Jared就醒了。

“Jensen？”他揉了揉眼睛，待清醒一些之后，便似乎有些忐忑又期待地看着Jensen。

Jensen笑笑，“Jared”

“太棒了！你记得我！！”Jared的喜悦 表现的无比明显，就差跳起来了。他立马坐起来，搂住Jensen的肩膀，温柔地吻着Jensen的脸颊。

“Jared”Jensen推开他，“这次很棒，你也很棒。可我不希望你会错意了，”Jensen顿了一下“这只是一夜情。”

Jared先是呆呆看了他一会儿，然后默默垂下头去，那明显的失落与先前的雀跃形成鲜明的对比。Jensen不知道为什么，竟觉得好似是丢弃了一只大型家犬一样，这甚至让他觉得愧疚起来。

Jensen换好衣服，走出船室，有些腰酸腿软。Jared依旧坐在床上没有说话。Jensen觉得自己隐约好像看见那双眼睛里泛着泪光。

“我真是个混蛋。”Jensen想着。

 

1.生物课一下，男人喝酒过多其实是硬不起来的，所以酒后乱性，真正醉了的人是做不到的····


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen接到自己要调动的通知时，内心的激动简直难以言喻。他从军队退役起，自己所在的就一直是中小型游轮，而且区域也一直是在加勒比海。这次他将作为万吨级豪华游轮白金探险者号的船长，并在大西洋海域行驶。大西洋对Jensen来说有着特殊的意义。那时他带着18岁的那份少年的热情与憧憬加入军队，和他的战友们在这片美丽的海上共同服役了3年， 他和同样年轻的少年们一起成长，这无疑他生命中最难忘的时期。他还记得自己退役前最后一次任务的最后一天，他与队友Chris在甲板上喝的酩酊大醉，之后又哭得一塌糊涂，朦胧中只记得Chris的眼睛就像那天夜空的星星一般明亮，也不知道是不是泪水的反光。他闭着眼都能背出这片海域一些奇妙小岛的经纬度，已经什么时候哪里的洋流会带来鲜美的鱼类。想到自己以后的生活又可以回到于他而言特殊的大海，他只觉得自己连握着方向盘的手都在微微地颤抖。

远远地还未到达码头，Jensen就看见了他未来的宝贝。待Jensen离近了他更情不自禁的被它所吸引，雪白的船身被阳光照射着反着闪亮的光，巨大的船型却因完美的流线型设计而丝毫不显笨重，取而代之的是一种难以言喻的优雅。可能是因为新船，Jensen甚至觉得它带着青春的气息，而自己似乎是立刻就爱上了这艘船。他在停车场仔细地理了理衣着。Jensen这次并没有穿上船长服，因为命名仪式的嘉宾都是有头有脸的社会上层人士。 没有固定服装要求的时候，若他想让宾客觉得自己值得信赖，一般Jensen都会穿上军服。他有些后悔这次他穿的是低调的统一晚装1，这艘船应该配上更高调的着装，Jensen对着车里的镜子打理好自己的徽章与领带，下车深吸一口气走向他的船。

身为船长Jensen已经对社交非常得心应手了，命名仪式需要抛头露脸的都是主要投资者或者有话语权的社会名流。Jensen得空便偷偷溜走在船上随意的闲逛着，他越走便越发觉得喜欢这艘船，所有的空间设计都非常合理，大方简洁又不失豪华游轮的华丽，也不似他之前的游轮每一个小舱室都有些微的封闭感，窗户的大小，朝向，都让房间显得宽敞而明亮。船长室的视野也非常好，仪器位置的设计也十分科学。Jensen呆在里面都不愿意出来，直到好友Steve前来找他。  
“Jensen, 就知道你在这儿，大家都在想船长去哪儿了呢。”  
Jensen笑笑，Steve是他多年的好友了，对他自然是了解的，听罢便立即随Steve离开。  
“Steve，这艘船感觉挺棒的呢”  
“当然，这艘船据说有11万马力。”  
“11万？这可是几乎等同同吨位的军舰了。”  
“是啊，而且听说油耗也很低，噪音也小，行驶起来将会如同滑行一般安静而顺畅。”  
“天啊，这听上去太棒了。”  
“等不及下水那天了吧？对了这次来了几个主要设计师和工程师，你要不要见见？”  
“当然，快些走吧。”  
回到热闹的船舱大厅，Steve带着他径直走向一个小包围圈。Jensen看见一个有着略长金棕色头发且身材异常高大的男人正背对着他们站在人群中间，旁边的人正被他逗的大笑不止。  
“嘿！大工程师，我把船长给你带来了！”还离挺远Steve就开始喊着。男人闻声转过身，看见他们后先是一顿，然后便笑着向他们走来。

而Jensen则完全僵在那里，这个男人他认识，Jared，8年前他初见，4年前又在一夜情后夺门而去。那之后因他一想到Jared对他的话的反应，内疚就占据了整个内心。于是剩下的几天他都躲在船长室直到航行结束。他从来都不和一夜情的对象再度见面，而且和Jared又是那么尴尬的第二天清晨，现在Jensen只觉得大脑嗡地一下，完全不在运作了。

“Jensen,这是这艘船的主要工程师之一，Jared。Jared，这是Jensen,他是这艘船的船长。”Steve介绍到。  
Jared听后，眼睛带着几分玩味的笑意，直勾勾地看着Jensen并伸出手：“Hi,我是Jared Padalecki.”  
而Jensen大脑还在当机状态，Jared走近之后他更觉慌张了。当时那个勉强还算纤细的少年显然又长高了不少，而且身材变得及其雄伟壮硕，自己和他比起来甚至都显得有些弱小。而且当时的那份青涩与稚嫩早已无影无踪，取而代之的是一份带着朝气的自信与····些许的压迫感。Jensen完全没有注意到Jared伸出的右手，直到Steve疑惑地捅了捅他的手臂，他才急忙伸出手去。Steve似乎很不满Jensen一句话都不说，正欲开口Jared抢先说道：“其实我和Jensen是旧相识了，让我们叙叙旧吧。”

当时还在呆滞状态的Jensen直到疑惑的Steve离开后才反应过来就剩自己和Jared了。他看着Jared嘴巴张了两次都不知道要说什么。  
“喝一杯？”Jared看着他笑着说。  
Jensen想要拒绝，但是Jared虽然带着笑意但语气却坚定而不容拒绝，他看着Jared眼神里的玩味只觉得不能输给这个比自己小了四岁的男人，便跟他去了吧台。  
真正坐下后Jensen才觉得后悔无比，Jared只是一直眨也不眨地看着他，而他却完全不知道自己该说些什么，只能不停地转着手里的酒杯，尴尬地喝着闷酒。  
“额，祝贺你达成自己的梦想。”过了很久，Jensen才干巴巴地说道。  
Jared沉默了一会儿，缓缓道：“我很高兴你记得我的梦想。”  
Jensen只觉得面红耳赤，更不知道该说什么了。而这时Jared的手突然向他的脸靠近，Jensen本能地想要后退。  
“别动”Jared的口气不容拒绝甚至带点命令，Jensen甚至都有点惊讶自己真的就定在了原地。Jared食指托住Jensen的下巴，让他的脸微微向上仰了点儿，然后拇指轻轻在他的右脸拂过。  
“你脸上有根睫毛。”Jared淡淡说到，并放下手。  
Jensen真是觉得自己脸都要烧起来了，他想了想，决定还是再度明示比较好。  
“Jared，我希望你知道，我不想和一夜情的对象再有来往。”  
Jared依旧是看着他，只是脸上的笑意褪了几分。  
“不”他非常坚定地说。  
“啊？”  
“你不想和一夜情的对象见面，不代表我不想。一夜情也是要两个人才能发生的，如果你不想顾忌另一个人的感受，当时就不该控制不住自己。”  
Jensen尴尬地舔了下唇，半晌才开口：“···我们····我们都是成年人了···所以···”  
“Jensen，这不是理由，只是借口。你对我有什么不满吗？”  
“·····没有。”  
“那你就给我一次机会，从今天起到处女航，总共7天，7天之内，我一定会成为你的男友。相信我，让我试试，好吗？”  
Jensen听了这话真是不知如何反应，怎么会有人说出这么霸道又诚切的请求，他的本能叫嚣着赶快拒绝这个Alpha，可看那只Alpha正用恳求主人的狗狗一样的眼神看着他。拒绝的话就说不出口，又不好答应，Jensen只觉得自己的脸越来越红。好在有宾客已开始离去，Jensen急忙站起来：“额，抱歉，我还有急事，先走了。”  
Jared收起了那副狗狗一样的表情，微微歪着头，笑着看着他：“再见。”  
Jensen简直是慌不择路地逃出舱门，连话都没回，他只觉得Jared最后那个再见意味深长。他一路几乎是接近超速地开回了家。回到自己的公寓他才觉得安心了下来，想到Jared说的7天之内追到自己的宣言，又觉得有些忐忑不安，心中思绪万千的Jensen决定不再让这事儿困扰自己，于是就上床睡觉去了。

上岸的生活对Jensen来说很简单，因为大部分的时间都在海上，所以每次回来他无非也就是逛逛酒吧，去去喜欢的餐厅，看看电影，填补填补家用，当然他还有个不与人说的喜好就是逛宜家，他闲来无事时也爱看看装修节目，偶尔想想自己以后的家应该是什么风格。他做事喜欢至少有个大致的计划，所以今儿是他去看家具的日子。  
Jensen还未靠近自己的车，就看见一个高个儿男人正倚在他的车门旁。  
“Jared”Jensen一看出那是谁，就不知为什么有些想逃开。正欲离去，Jared便转过脸视线捕捉到了他。“Hi Jensen” Jared站起身，阔步朝他走来。  
随着他的走进，Jensen的目光不得不随之向上移，这个小Alpha如今真是太高了，高到甚至有些压迫感。为了维护他作为长辈的尊严，Jensen几乎是强迫自己不后退。  
“你为什么在这儿？”Jensen皱眉，他并不是很喜欢有人不请自来的入侵他的私人时间。  
“追求你啊”Jared冲他眨眼，笑容灿烂到耀眼。  
“不是，我问的是为什么你会知道我的地址。”  
“Jensen，你觉得投资商选择船长的时候不会仔细阅览候选人的资料吗？你认为一个主要工程师会没有查看这些资料的权限吗？不仅如此，我还可以说说自己的想法呢”  
“······”这Jensen倒不知道应该如何回答了，他只能低头决定不去理会。  
“抱歉，我今天有急事。不能陪你玩这个游戏。”  
“去宜家是急事吗？”Jared稍稍歪过头，笑着看着他。  
“你怎么····”Jensen正欲质问，可一想一问一答根本就是给他机会搭讪，便直视前方快步走向他的车。他没注意到Jared看见到他因有些生气而微微抿着嘴脸上的笑意，也没注意到Jared正迈着他的长腿不紧不慢地跟了过来。  
Jensen用力拉开车门，才发现Jared也走过来拉开了车门。  
“你做什么？”Jensen问。  
“和你一起去啊”Jared一副理所当然的口吻，直接迈步坐进了副驾。  
Jensen真是从没见过如此蛮不讲理的人，他也有些生气，坐进车口气生硬地说：“下去。”  
当他拿出这种军人命令式的口吻时，一般人都会照做。只是Jared明显不是一般人，他直勾勾地望着他，那炫灿的眼睛里慢慢盈起了泪光，委屈地说：“Jensen，我从上大学开始，每年都想再找到你，我调查了很多很多艘船，好不容易再找着你，你却一句话都不说就把我睡了，之后还特意躲起来不见我。你那次待我如招妓般，不，妓你还得付钱呢。而现在，我只不过求一个一起去逛逛的机会，你都不给我？”  
Jensen被他这话说得哑口无言，只好默不作声地发动了车子。  
Jensen不得不承认，Jared很聪明，虽然他是强行跟来，但和他一起逛街一点都不尴尬，他阳光热气，健谈幽默。对家具装饰似乎也颇有心得。Jensen知道这一趟下来Jared又得知了不少自己的信息，喜欢的颜色，喜欢的家居风格，甚至喜欢的电视节目。Jensen觉得Jared步步紧逼，却又是一种不着痕迹的方式。往往自己当时反应不过来。等他反应过来Jared应该是在套话时却早就为时已晚。好在Jared没有为难他提出要去他家，他放下Jared 后几乎是迫不及待地落荒而逃。 

 

不过这种另Jensen尴尬的时刻完全没有因为今天的结束而结束，之后的好几天，不论Jensen是去超市，去餐厅，去咖啡屋，都能和Jared“巧遇”。每次他想发作把这粘人的尾巴赶走，Jared就会用他那漂亮的眼睛可怜兮兮地瞧着他。 Jensen也只能由着他留在自己身边。直到这天晚上，他一走出公寓大门，就看见一辆黑色商务车停在门口不远，很快车窗打了下来，Jared从里面笑着招呼他：“嘿，Jensen!”  
Jensen今晚实在不愿意和他纠缠，他有一部期待了很久的电影上映了，于是他走过去，还未等他开口，Jared就说：“新上的那部战争片，我拿到首映场的票了，上车吧。”Jensen听罢，只觉得十分恼怒，怎么有人这么肆无忌惮地闯入自己的私生活还一副理所当然的样子！他几乎是深吸口气让自己稍微冷静一点:“Jared!你知不知道你这种行为很像一个变态！至于你是用什么非法手段得知我的行踪和计划的我一点都不想知道，但如果你再这样我就要报警了！”

Jared听了却一点儿也不恼，只是笑着说：“Jensen，你知道现在可是信息时代，我根本不需要用非法手段就可以得到很多你的信息，只是不通过你本人罢了。Jensen， 四年来，我每天都在试着了解你，几乎都要成为我的副业了，每次多知道你一点，我都兴奋地睡不着觉。你认为，一个人若不是喜欢一个人喜欢到发疯，会如此执着地默默地了解他吗？再说，我所做的这一切，也只是为了多见到你；了解你的喜好，也只是为了不让你讨厌我。你若肯正式给我一个约会的机会，这一切感觉起来会更好。来吧，上车，让我证明给你看。”

Jensen呆站着看了Jared一会儿，这个人怎么就有让他无言以对的本事。明明直觉告诉他是Jared的不对，可自己这种愧疚感是怎么回事。他只好微微翘着嘴坐上了Jared的车，路上心里有点忐忑。这种以感人为主的战争题材片，他都是喜欢一个人看的。因为他其实是个有些多愁善感的人，但在作为Omega之前，他先是个男人，上帝啊他还做过一段时间的军人，所以自己这点情绪他一直隐藏的很好。可待电影开始，自己投入到观影中时他也无暇顾及那么多了。他没忍住自己的眼泪，正准备偷偷抹掉时，偷瞧一眼旁边的Jared，却早就哭成了个大花脸，Jensen惊讶得连擦眼泪都忘了。Jared感受到了他的目光也别过头，带着哭腔对他说：“他不射这一枪就好了，没准还能活下来。”Jensen愣了一会儿才答到: “这是一个狙击手的责任。”然后Jensen在一次小声评论剧情时才发现他俩的肩已不知何时紧靠在一起。不过他并不觉得反感，反而觉得很温暖。

Jared送他回家的时候，Jensen迟疑了一会儿开口道：“你想上来吗？”他发誓，那一瞬间Jared的眼睛简直就像一盏日光灯一样突然一下点亮了。“你别会错意，现在很晚了，你还得回家，我只是请你喝杯咖啡。”  
Jared笑容无比灿烂：“当然，谢谢你。”  
Jensen还是单身，所以公寓并不大，但他对自己房间还是有自信的，虽然说不上多漂亮，但至少干净整齐。他泡了一杯咖啡，端给坐在沙发上四处张望的Jared。  
“你公寓很棒”Jared举起咖啡道。  
“谢谢。”Jensen微笑道。  
“那么，这算是个yes吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我的追求啊，成功了没？”Jared的眼睛闪亮亮的，充满了期待。  
“Jared····”Jensen看着这双眼睛，真的不忍心说出任何拒绝的话，“不行的，我这份工作，一个月才能上岸一次，而且一周都歇不到。这对你来说不公平。”  
“没关系的。”Jared的声音带着几分焦急：“我不介意，平时我们可以视频，可以打电话，只要你每周回来，回到我身边。”  
“Jared·····你很棒，真的很棒，”Jensen小心地措辞，尽量把伤害减少到最低，“其实和你一起的这几天， 我很开心。但是抱歉，我不可以接受Alpha。”  
“为什么？”因为Jensen低着头不想面对Jared失望的眼神，他没有注意到Jared向他桌上自己和Chris的照片迅速扫了一眼，“有Alpha伤害过你？”  
“并没有，只是我知道你们，所有的Alpha都是这样的，你们太霸道了， 有的时候甚至让我害怕。而且你还是男性Alpha，我其实还是想和一位女士共度余生的。”

Jared看着他没有说话，只是慢慢的抿着手中的咖啡，好一会儿才开口：“你知道吗，有的时候我还真是想回到旧时候。那时候Omega我们都可以闻到，我们唯一要做的就是标记他们，而且Omega们只能是我们的。现在，我们不知道谁是Omega，本来Omega的数量就已经这么少了，你们还要因为自由恋爱和一个Beta，甚至和一个Omega在一起。你们的人权运动成功了，谁来关注我们的？”

Jensen听着这话也不知道该气还是该笑： “你真是太典型了，简直是Alpha的教科书。” Jared抿着嘴没有接话。

“好了，明儿我们的船还要处女航呢，早点回去吧。”  
“Jensen”Jared出门前回头对他说：“我不会放弃的。”

 

处女航的时候，Jensen致完词就找个不起眼的角落站着了，他有些害怕在船上和Jared相遇。不过显然他错估了形势，因为很快他听见主持人说到：“下面请我们白金探险者号的主要工程设计师之一，Jared Padalecki为我们致词。”

Jensen的突然就紧张起来，他作为军人的直觉告诉他有什么要发生。果然Jared都没有寻找，一上台就直勾勾地盯着他：“女士们先生们，在这令人激动的一天，我有一个特别的人需要感谢。从我高中毕业那年遇见他起，他就成为我努力工作的动力。他善良，慷慨，大方，坚强，数不完的优点。当然，也该死的好看。他成就了现在的我，也让我每天不断地想着他。可惜的是，他到现在都没接受我的追求。”

“他是谁啊？”台下已经有年轻的女士好奇地大声问。

“他就是你们的船长。”Jared笑着看着Jensen。

“嗡”的一下，Jensen又觉得大脑一片空白，乱糟糟的无法处理信息。他感受到全场人都直刷刷地盯着他，虽然少数人小范围的社交活动他应付的很好，但对这种全场注目的时刻，他其实一直都有些怯场。  
“Jensen”台上的Jared 慢慢朝他走来“我知道你一直喜欢弹吉他，为了感谢你，请你收下我这份礼物。”

Jared走到Jensen跟前，站定，接过旁人递来的吉他，双手拿着呈现给他。

“哦天哪。”这是一把马丁D-452，所有爱吉他的人梦寐的乐器，可 Jensen没多少时间赞叹这把吉他的美丽，他感受到众人的目光像船锚一样钩着他。尤其那些年轻的女孩的神情，好像若他拒绝了，她们就要扑上来吃了他似的。Jensen知道收下这份礼物的意义，可他大脑已经不能正常的运作了，众人的视线给他的压力太大，他暗暗觉得自己可能会后悔，但手还是伸出接下了这把吉他。

“谢谢”Jensen低着头轻声说。全场瞬间响起雷鸣般的掌声和口哨声，空气中的那份紧张全部化成了轻松与喜悦。Jensen觉得自己脸都要烧了起来，只能更加低着头。

然而Jared却似乎了解他的心思似的，一手搂着他的背，一手按着他的后脑勺，让他埋进他的怀里，挡住了众人的视线，只留下红彤彤的耳朵。  
“Alpha也没有那么糟糕。”Jensen头动了动，像个鸵鸟似的埋得更深了些，暗暗地想。


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jensen对自己现在的生活很满意，他工作在自己最爱的海域上，一年前搬进男友的公寓同居到现在。不过他唯一感到不安的也就是这份感情，他很清楚继续下去他将面临着什么。可是他不确定，不确定自己就真的要和一个Alpha共度余生，Alpha们都很霸道，控制欲和占有欲都非常强。而且这是一条单行单， 因为生理原因，一旦和一个Alpha结合，只要双方都在世，那将是一辈子的无法脱离和相互依赖，Jensen还是比较希望自己的生活留有自由和选择的权利，这种必定是一生的承诺让他着实害怕。 于是他们如今也就止步不前了，好在Jared非常体贴，从来没有逼问他“Where are we”或者“这段感情要走到哪里”之类的问题，不然Jensen估计自己只能转身逃开了。他心里对Jared是有些内疚的，因为自己的工作，他一个月最多只能回家五天，Jared对此从未抱怨，可他总觉得亏欠，他知道Jared有多爱他，每次打电话，视频，结尾永远是I love you。这也是他没有告诉Jared船略微提早到凌晨回来的原因，他希望给他一个惊喜，也希望多陪他的小男友一些。

Jensen到家放下行李，发现书房的门缝下透着亮光。Jared半年前由于作品出色，被美国海军招去设计军舰了，所以平时的工作也非常忙碌。Jensen只觉得心中油然而生一股自豪，他打开门，看见他的男友戴着眼镜，对着电脑认真演算的侧脸，更觉一种他所不能有的性感。  
“Jay，我回来了。”  
话音落下，专注的Jared才发现门开了，看见Jensen后眼睛明显惊讶的瞪大了，接下来脸上那都要溢出来的欣喜让Jensen都不经微笑起来。  
“宝贝儿，你不是明天才回来吗？”  
“船上客人急病需要陆地的治疗设备，就提早回来了。”  
“怎么不告诉我？”  
“想给你个惊喜。”  
Jared听后立刻从椅子站起，走过来紧紧拥住了他：“真是个棒极了的惊喜。”说完便用鼻尖亲昵地蹭了蹭Jensen的鼻尖，然后温柔地吻住了他。舔弄吮吸一番之后索求的愈发用力，让Jensen觉得喘不上气，  
“Jared” Jensen 轻轻推了推Jared, “让我先去洗澡。”  
Jared结束了亲吻，转而急切地吻上了Jensen的侧颈，硬硬的胡茬蹭得细嫩的精测肌肤有点疼痛，Jared将头埋在颈间深吸几口气后，才说：“好，我等你。”  
Jensen其实已没有了青年时那么的精力旺盛，不过小他4岁的Jared还依旧是个需求特别强烈的Alpha，所以Jensen每次回来都会尽一切可能满足他。有的时候他细想也觉得可怕，不知道什么时候，让他的男友快乐也能让他觉得快乐。

“Jared”Jensen轻轻爬上床，伏在已在等他的Alpha身上，凑上前去轻轻给了将唇贴上Jared的，Jensen本想慢慢来，可俩人唇一碰在一起，Jared就伸出右手紧紧按住Jensen的后脑，并将舌头强硬地顶进Jensen的口腔，另一只手也略粗鲁地探进Jensen的浴袍中，开始顺着他的后背与腰的曲线上来回抚摸。Jensen还在努力回应Jared的吻时，Jared的中指就陷入股缝向下探去，开始在他的穴口来回抚摸。当感觉到Jensen的穴口开始缓缓收缩时，Jared的食指就急切地伸了进去。

“嗯”Jensen忍不住闷哼了一声，也暂时停下配合Jared的吻，每次他回来，开始时相隔几乎一月的性爱都会让他不太舒适。他在和Jared之前，也只不过有两次在同性身下的经历。Jared是唯一和他上过床的Alpha，而且Jared比他们二人热情的多，也高大的多。Jensen努力放松着自己的臀部，让Jared能够尽快地扩张他。

Jared很快探入了食指，开始在Jensen体内抠挖，抽插，并剪式扩张着。Jensen早已无心力配合他的接吻。他的手指紧紧地抓住Jared的臂膀，闭着眼睛，牙齿微微咬住下唇，小声地呜咽着。Jared都不知道有多爱看他这时的表情，他另一只手开始不断爱抚他的后背，希望能帮助他放松。

Jensen感受到身下Alpha直勾勾的视线也睁开了水汪汪的眼睛，Jared眼中的那份痴狂不单让他脸红，也让他情动，他开始配合地小幅度扭动着腰。Jared明显更加激动了，下身巨大的硬物直直地定着Jensen。Jensen知道Jared要忍不住了，每次他回来的第一回都会特别的急切。Jensen知道自己得尽快让自己准备好，他褪去Jared的裤子，直起上半身，跨骑在Jared身上，臀部上下摆动着，用自己的穴口去磨蹭Jared的阴茎。

“Jay”Jensen看着Jared那热切的眼神，轻轻地将Jared的手抓起，放到自己胸膛上，“touch me.”

他感到Jared的阴茎一跳，随后手开始有些大力地在他胸口揉捏着。Jensen是有些敏感的体质，乳头更加。很快Jensen就感到体内的的热潮涌出，不过Jared也感觉到了，他立刻托住Jensen的臀部坐起，然后狠狠将他压倒，同时抓住Jensen膝弯将他一条腿高高抬起，另一只手扶着茎体进入了Jensen体内。

“嗯”Jensen咬着唇闷哼出声，无论他们做了多少回，这进入他都无法适应。Jared那儿本就大的惊人。Jensen有些吃痛，低低地呻吟着。不过很快，Jared就轻车熟路地开始对着他的前列腺撞击，Jensen的闷哼开始变成小声的惊叫，Jared太了解他的身体了。

“Oh yeah, this is so good.” Jensen几乎是带着颤音地说着情话。Jared听闻即刻把他另一只腿也抓起架在肩上，抱着他的大腿开始进行猛烈的冲撞。Jensen抓着Jared的大腿，将头侧向一边，齿列紧紧地咬合着，开始像猫咪一般的呜咽。

不过Jensen实在是有些疲惫，好在Jared也太久没做了，第一次总是比较快。Jared已经侧过头舔吻他的小腿，之后将他的大腿压在胸前，并且将身子整个附上来，开始做起最后的冲刺。

Jensen也同时抚上了自己的阴茎，高潮之后的空白时，他也感到Jared放下他的腿，身体整个压上来，并喘着粗气。他还在高潮的余韵中脑子糊糊的没完全清醒，Jared就又开始吻着他的脸侧，而且身下已软下去的玩意儿又有点抬头的趋势了。

“Jay” Jensen脑中警铃大作，赶忙推推Jared,“我连夜赶回没怎么休息，明天再说吧。”  
“好的宝贝儿。”Jared轻轻吻了吻他的唇，随后躺在他的身侧，将Jensen身子侧过去，随后一只手搂过他的腰，按上他的胸膛，一用力让他紧紧贴在自己怀里。

“睡吧”Jared轻啄了下他的耳廓，Jensen也听话地闭上了眼睛。

不知睡了多久，Jensen只觉得好像越睡越热，而且是全身由内而外的燥热。他也感到自己的颈侧在被人用力地吮吸，Jensen迷迷糊糊不情愿地睁开了眼，动了动回头看，只见Jared平时炫目的太阳花眼此刻在月光下泛着绿悠悠的光，眼中充满了情欲，渴求，和几分···危险。

“Jay?” Jensen还尚不清醒，他不太明白Jared要干什么。

“Jen，宝贝，你闻起来太惊人了。”Jared的嗓音不同寻常的低哑。他在Jensen颈侧流连了一会儿，突然狠狠对着Jensen的肩窝处咬下。Jensen因为疼痛一下惊醒了。虽然在性爱的过程中，Jared也会咬他，但那只是情趣，从来都没有让他真正觉得疼过。Jensen知道这下一定见血了。

“Jared！”Jensen有些恼怒地叫到，不过Jared充耳未闻，他还用牙齿舔弄着刚刚咬过的地方。

“Jared!!!”Jensen努力翻过身想制止他，可Jared在山后像山一样纹丝不动，不止如此，他两只手还急切地在Jared身上来回抚摸及揉捏着。

“Jen, Jen.” Jared在Jensen耳边低低地呼唤着。Jensen只觉得身体更加燥热。一种难以形容的渴望从心底涌出来, 与此同时他突然感到自己后穴内一股热流冲出。  
“糟了”Jensen想着，连忙反手推了推Jared，“Jared，你放开我，我忘吃药了。”  
“药？”Jared终于停下了动作：“什么药？抑制剂么？”  
“嗯,回来太急，忘记时间了。”说着Jensen就要从床上坐起来。可是他却一把被Jared搂了回去，Jared的手臂就像钢筋一样紧紧地箍着他，一丝一毫也没余放松。  
“Jared？”Jensen抓着Jared青筋暴起的小臂，有些疑惑地唤道。  
“Jen，”Jared将唇靠近Jensen的耳旁，“我们恋爱了这么久了，每次发情期你都吃药，本来解决Omega的热潮是他的Alpha的责任，你却让药代替了我。就不能相信我一次吗？”  
“Jay····”Jensen的声音有些迟疑。  
“Jen, 我会戴套的，相信我，相信我，相信我···”

在Jared的呢喃中，Jensen松开了抓住Jared手臂的手，而是转而缓缓抚摸他的手背。Jared明白这就是个默许了，他立刻将Jensen翻过来，俩人四目相对，Jared立刻俯身吻住了身下的有些颤抖的Jensen，他知道Jensen有些害怕，这很少有。Jared在这几乎要让他全身血液沸腾的味道中，尽量温柔地抚摸着Jensen。Jensen的身体也比以往滚烫的多，摸上去甚至让他觉得烫手，Jared只觉得自己体内流动着的不是鲜血，是岩浆，灼烧着他的每一个细胞，放肆地叫喊着命令这让他粗暴地占有并标记身下他爱恋多年的omega。他的抚摸也逐渐加快了速度和力道，Jensen似乎也特别难耐地开始发出有些带着哭腔的鼻音。以往这都是他进去了之后Jensen才会有的反应。Jared放开了Jensen的嘴唇，几乎是半舔半咬地顺着Jensen的脖子的曲线移下去。他几乎是急不可耐地来到Jensen的下身，明明还没有触摸，Jensen的阴茎就已经硬地很可观了，放以往他肯定会好好地疼爱这个小东西，但不是今天，不是现在。有别的什么在召唤他，在他的血液里翻涌，混合这空气中Jensen的味道让他几近疯狂。

Jared有些粗鲁地抓着Jensen的膝弯向上一压，那个不停收缩着的小穴就暴露在他的视线中，穴口还在慢慢地吐出晶亮的液体，在月光的照射下反着光。

“Jen,你的屁股在发光。”Jared自己都没意识到他露出了一个坏透了的笑容。Jensen几乎即刻脸就红了，他用一只手捂着嘴似乎想遮挡住这种羞愧。

Jared先伏身上前打开了一盏微弱的夜灯，然后又将Jensen的腿压向他自己的手边：“宝贝儿，抱着。”  
Jensen不知怎么地，听着Jared有些强硬又低哑的语调，手竟然先于大脑自动做出反应 抱住了自己的大腿，当他反应过来时更觉害羞。而Jared完全没注意到他的情绪，他只是欣赏般的看了一眼那不断收缩的小穴说：“宝贝儿，我要尝尝你。”

还没等Jensen反应过来，Jared就俯身下去，那火热而有力的舌头开始疯狂地在穴内舔舐，Jensen当即就尖叫出声。以往Jared都是很温柔的，不会是这样好像要把他黏膜都给舔出来。Jensen无力地收缩这小穴想抵挡舌头的入侵，可早已湿透的小穴滑溜溜的，完全没有抵抗能力。Jared开始袭击他的敏感带，甚至他的舌头都能碰到他的前列腺。很快Jensen突然觉得有一种前所未有感觉想他袭来，他知道他要高潮了，可是来源不太对。Jensen突然非常的慌乱，他很害怕，他开始哭着喊“Stop”可是身下的Jared仿佛完全没有听见，很快他就接近顶点了，Jensen开始哭泣着喊着No，而Jared却加快了自己舔舐的速度。

“要来了，有什么东西要来了。”Jensen几乎是哭着说出这句话，“啊！”Jensen尖叫一声，一股热流从他自己也不知道的什么地方涌出。当然它无法避开在出口处Jared的唇舌，Jared的舌头一碰触到这股水流，就开始疯狂的吮吸，Jensen无力地哀叫着，他好害怕，哪怕他少年时第一次发情，他也是即刻就服用了抑制剂，现在他身体的所有状况，所有反应，都是他所没经历过的。

Jared舔吸完了那股水后，开始变本加厉的舔舐和吮吸他的小穴。Jensen只觉得里面的嫩肉都要被Jared吸走了。他大概知道刚才是他身为一个Omega男性才有的高潮，可这还是不能阻止他的恐慌，但他高潮后有些疲惫，不能很快地制止Jared，当那种酥软过去之后，Jared的唇舌又把他拖入了另一种无力之中。Jensen只能不停地哼叫着，手上已没了一点力气。很快，那种感觉又来了。Jensen哭着提醒Jared自己要到了，Jared似乎无比兴奋，唇舌更加卖力，那股热流再度涌出时，Jensen无法克制地又小声尖叫起来。Jared色情用舌头堵住水流，然后慢慢地吸着。这一次他没有一次吸完，而是留了一点，Jared用手指在里面搅了两下，然后突然插进Jensen嘴里，搅拌着他的舌头说:“宝贝儿尝尝你自己有多美味”。Jensen因为连续的高潮，头晕晕的，他只觉得那东西不比前液那么粘滑，而像水一样，而且有些咸甜。Jared玩了一阵他的舌头之后，回去又低头要继续吸。Jensen心中立刻警铃大作，他知道再马上让他高潮一次他一定要晕过去的，但现在的Jared他也有些害怕，那不是他所熟悉的床上温柔的Jared，现在的Jared太霸道，而且他的体内也是前所未有的燥热，穴内也不停收缩着叫嚣这渴望着被更坚硬粗长的东西占有。Jensen一手穿过Jared的额发让他抬起头，将眼睛的注意力从他的小穴移开，一手掰过自己的大腿高高抬起；“Jared,” Jensen红着脸轻轻说：“我想要你，fuck me, fuck me now.”

Jared当时眼神和呼吸就都变了，他抿着唇，一手狠狠压过Jensen另一条腿，一手扶着阴茎即刻就挺进Jensen的身体里，他愤愤到:"Jen,总有一天我要吸干你。” 但没一会儿，他就抵到了一个从未碰触过的软口，那个小口明显要更加湿润，而且似乎还在向外渗着水。Jared每稍微碰一下那个小口，Jensen就要全身颤抖着闷哼出声。

“Jen，”Jared嘶哑着声音说道：“告诉我，这是你的阴道吗？”  
话音刚落，他就看着Jensen全身都羞成了绯红色。Jensen别开脸，咬着下唇不说话。  
“嗯？”Jared又朝那个软口顶了一下，这次头部都稍微进去了一点点，Jensen“啊”地尖叫出声，Jared开始在软口那儿不断磨蹭，Jensen哭着说：“我不知道，应该是，它只有发情了才会出现。”

“你不知道？那它之前从没被别人··发现过？”Jared都不知道自己这种涌上来的喜悦感是什么，他只觉得自己好像找到了什么宝藏，他知道了Jen从来不乐意透露的秘密。  
“当然，在遇见你之前，我是想和女人的···天啊你这混蛋。”Jensen一直手捂着眼睛，似乎羞到不愿意睁开了。

“Jen”Jared笑着说：“宝贝儿别害羞，我会好好对待她的。”说着，Jared一个挺身进入了软口，Jensen的手指一下掐进了自己的大腿。有些疼，可是他又不知道那种内心的满足感该如何形容。而Jared则快疯掉了，小口里面又湿又软还盈满了水，他只觉得自己前端在最棒的温泉，后半又在紧致的天堂。Jared开始前后顶动时他甚至觉得自己要把这柔软的内壁给顶穿。当他碰触到小口里面的敏感带时，前后同时的夹紧根本让他要即刻射出来。

不行，Jared只觉得浑身上下每一个汗毛都要他在这天堂中再多待一会儿，他要在让Jensen后面高潮一次。他开始疯狂地顶弄，时而又稍微缓和一点划着圈地突进。Jensen从Jared进入另一个穴口后生理泪水就没断过，他只能咬着自己的手腕稍微阻止一下这种强烈的快感。  
当Jared几次又快又猛的撞击后，他知道自己受不了了，他断断续续地看哭喊着，自己要到了，可还没说完，一股热流就顺着窄小的穴道直接涌向了Jared的马眼。

“哦上帝啊。”Jared当时就俯身下来，他抓住Jensen的头发，低低地说：“宝贝儿你不知道你的小逼有多舒服多惊人。”Jensen觉得自己都要晕过去了，Jared是从来没说过这么色情的话的，可Jensen竟然觉得这话不只让他脸红，还让他更有感觉，这次的高潮真要让他直接晕过去了。

他感觉到Jared也在自己体内做起了最后的冲刺，Jensen突然想起来什么，他挣扎要扭动起来：“Jared，保险套，保险套！！”  
可Jared不止无动于衷，还干脆低下身，紧紧将他搂起来。无法动弹的Jensen哭喊到：“Jared，射出去！。”

而Jared则沙哑又坚定地说：“Jen，相信我，交给我，让我照顾你，让我照顾你一辈子。”

Jensen在那声音中有一刹那的晕眩，而就是这失神的几秒中，他感到了后穴一阵痛感，一股股热烫地激流打在他内部娇柔的肉壁上。Jensen本能想要挣脱，他才扭动一下，被Alpha结撑到极限的后穴肌肉就传来撕裂般的疼痛，Jensen立刻不敢动了。Omega是闻不到自己身上的味道的，可此刻他也能感到他气味的变化，他好像被Jared覆盖包围了了，无论是气味上，肉体上，还是精神上。

Jared射过后，结还没有那么快消完全，于是他吻了吻Jensen的侧颈：“天啊，Jen，你是上帝的礼物。我爱你，我爱你。”  
Jensen一感到Jared的结消到可以退出了，就一把把他推了出去。他将自己埋进了被子里，一声不吭。  
“Jen?” Jared自己的热潮退去后，也不再那么冲动。他只觉得有些害怕，他可不想Jensen今后就不理他了。  
“Jen，你别盖着头，我错了，你出来好不好？”  
过了一会儿，Jensen还是将被子子掀开，他那双眼圈红红的绿眼睛有些忿恨地盯着Jared：“你这个混蛋！”  
Jared自觉理亏，低着头，但又用他那双狗狗一样的眼睛向上哀求着瞧着Jensen。  
Jensen对他这种眼神最没有办法了，叹了口气，说：“你知道你接下来要面对什么吗？”  
“啊？”Jared抬起头，眼里充满了疑惑。  
“结婚啊你个笨蛋！我以后身上会永远有着你的味道你要我和人怎么解释？”  
Jared依旧没法应过来似的呆呆地望着他。

“笨蛋，”Jensen低声骂道: “还以为和Alpha一起就不用求婚了呢，结果还是我来。”  
Jared一听到这个连忙翻身起来跑去了书房，不一会儿就拿着一个蓝色的丝绒盒子过来了。他将Jensen从床上拉坐起来，然后单腿跪在床边，打开了那个盒子，里面赫然是一枚男款钻戒，样式简洁大方，可钻成色很分量又都很好，在月光和灯光下闪着光。

“从我第一眼见到你开始，我就喜欢上了你。”Jared有些紧张地说到，“从那以后，我每一次考试，每一次作业，到后面工作时，每一次设计，每一次修改，我都是想要再见到你，想要成为你配得上的人。如今，我已深深地爱上了，除了你，我不想和任何人在上帝面前发誓，执手度过余生。Jensen Ackles，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

Jensen看着眼前这个眼神中充满了期待，甚至有点紧张的人，只觉得鼻子发酸，他吸吸鼻子说：“你说呢？”  
“不行，我要听你说。”Jared有些撒娇似的，微微敲起了嘴，一瞬间，Jensen好像又看见了10年前那个少年。  
“我愿意”Jensen温柔地微笑着，向Jared伸出来自己的左手。Jared小心翼翼地将戒指穿进他的无名指，不出意外的非常吻合。  
“Jen！”Jared再抬起头，眼里已经是泪汪汪的了，Jensen几乎是轻笑出声，工作时那个成熟认真的Jared在他面前，永远是那个像狗狗可爱又青涩的少年。  
“小傻瓜”Jensen示意他站起来，而Jared则是一下扑过来将Jensen搂进怀里，靠着他的肩膀呜呜地哭了起来。

Jensen抱着他，一边抚摸着他的背一边说：“戒指很漂亮，什么时候买的啊。”  
Jared闻言立刻松开手，抹抹眼泪说: “我们正式恋爱后就拿积蓄买了。” 然后一脸期待地望着他，一副求夸奖的样子。Jensen都觉得自己仿佛能看见Jared摇晃的尾巴。  
“傻瓜，光着身子在床上求婚已经够糟糕了！！快起来，我要想想要给哪些人发请柬了。”  
“我这就去写！”说着Jared就猛的站起身，马上朝书房跑去。  
“你等···”Jensen话还没说完，Jared就跑出去了，看着他光着屁股欢快的身影，Jensen只觉得一种幸福感油然而生。


End file.
